Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel for retaining a heating or cooling tube relative to a substrate to be thermally conditioned and more particularly to a retaining panel having flaps for enhancing thermal transfer and a moveable jaw for releasably retaining a length of tubing relative to the substrate, and more particularly to a retaining panel wherein the flaps and the jaw are integrally formed from a single piece of sheet metal.
Description of the Related Art
Hydronic heating systems are well-known. In a floor heating system, an entire floor surface is used to transmit the energy necessary to heat a room by circulating warm water (or an appropriate heat transfer fluid) through plastic tubing within a floor structure that lies just below the surface. Such a floor heating system distributes heat through the floor without above floor radiators, duct grilles or returns. In some installations, structures, a subflooring structure is employed, wherein the subflooring structure incorporates grooves to retain the plastic tubing. Heating fluid, such as warm water, passes through the tubing, heating the subflooring system and the floor above, where it radiates into the space to be heated.
The tubing is a synthetic material, such as polyethylene or polybutylene, PEX, BPEX and PEX-AL-PEX tubing herein called “plastic” tubing. However, the tubing must be located relative to the substrate to the heated. Typical installations require the installer to layer out the tubing then fasten the tubing without damaging the tubing.
Therefore, the need exists for a panel that can retain the tube relative to (i) the substrate to be thermally conditioned and (ii) a remaining length of tube, while reducing installation errors and time. Further, the need exists for panel that can provide efficient thermal transfer between the tube and the substrate.